Wilson's Hair
Wilson's hair is a chaotic very powerful uber class that is obtained by first maxing out the secret base and ultra classes Bald man base class, bad hairline super class, Beautiful hair ultra, and finally Wilson's hair uber The base class is obtained by talking the the barber in the secret location in gaia, he will give you a quest to go out and find hair gel, once you find the hair gel, return to him and he will use his barber skills to give you a small amount of hair, Once you have the bad hairline class, the barber asks if you can go find the comb, and the razor, once he gives you the quest, you travel to the secret location called the Barber's den and you have to fight and defeat the bad stylist, once you defeat him, there is a 0.001% chance he will drop either the comb or the razor, and he only drops one at a time so you have to defeat him multiple times. Once you have the equipment, you return to the barber in the secret location and he makes your hair very beautiful and pretty, Then for the uber you must go to khei and fight the Barber's spirit located in the Crypt of hair. Once you have defeated the spirit you must sit in a spot and do the /e dohair emote for 5 days straight, if you leave the game or stop doing the emote at any time, the timer resets. Once you are done you will hear the voice of Wilson Candyvan call onto you from above, You must defeat him and once you do, he will grant you the blessing of his fantastic hair. Skills Hair Protection - '''If you take damage from another person your hair will grow in length and tie the person up and they wont be untied until the user unties them. '''Hair Shield '-' Instead of the normal block when the user presses F your hair will wrap you up in a ball and if you get hit while using the hair shield, the person who hit you will be wrapped up in the hair and suffocated and get gripped instantly. Hair Fly - ' Hair fly is the same as mana fly, but it travels faster and you can do it without needing any mana charged, If somebody hits you during hair fly, A sharp piece of hair will fly out and lock onto them, it is unblockable and instakills. '''Hair Kill - '''If the user clicks somebody 5 times before their mana bar drops, your hair will fling off of your head and instantly kill the person you clicked. '''Passives -' '''Hair Growth - '''The more days you have, the bigger and stronger your hair gets '''Hair Damage - '''Your hair will instantly damage anybody near you down to 1 hp and will damage them again if they heal (you can toggle on/off for house members). '''Dimensional Hair Travel - '''once your hair hits its max and almost infinite limit, you can then use it to make a gate between khei and, gaia allowing freshies and ubers alike to enter both worlds as long as they enter the portal with you. ' '''Side Notes' Some requisites to actually obtaining this class are as follows: Being related to Wilson, having his name, and lastly you must fight Wilson Candyvan's weaker hairless form in your dreams and if you lose you will be wiped. Lots of people dislike the class because they dislike Wilson. Wilson's hair is the best style of hair you can get in the game.